The Hills and Hearts
by VampiresNeedLoveToo
Summary: Gas station worker Tom's niece has been made to live with the mutants after a life of pain. She finds love in Lizard after a bump in the road, but Ed is the outcast who takes her to the hills; can Lizard save her before it's too late? M for BIG reasons
1. Authors Note: Important!

**Author Note:**

That's right, I'm back! And my spelling, grammar and plot lines have developed greatly. I'm sorry I haven't updated or written any stories recently. In all honesty, I've been pretty busy with college, and I've had things going on around the house - such as moving house! - that I've forgotten about my FanFiction Addiction ;)

But any who, back to what I'm writing to all you lovely's about.

I've re-read and read through my stories a few times, and I've decided, I'm unhappy with all the mistakes and pot holes, and all the other errors in need of fixing. In case you hadn't noticed, its Halloween! And the two fictions on my page are both horror movies!

So, as a little treat for you all, I'm going to and edit them, fill the pot holes, and even might add an extra and plot twist for you all! Who knows ;)

That will mean however that I'm going to remove all these chapters for both stories: The Hills And Hearts (The Hills Have Eyes), and Lost In A Glass House? (13 Ghosts). Within the next 24 hours, the stories will be removed with only this note remaining.

Starting from Monday 22nd October, I will begin re-uploading the stories. Two chapters a day, one in each FanFiction!

If you haven't read Lost In A Glass House, and you enjoyed this one, here's a quick summary of what its all about: (Rated M, lots of lemony goods!)

_The Kriticos Family never moved into the glass house. Instead, it was the Addison Family; two small children, a boy and a girl, their mother, and teenage daughter, Bree. _

_After her parent's divorce, Bree's world is torn apart by her mother's paranoia and her lawyers advice to move in the middle of nowhere. Things begin to happen, and after little sister Emma makes friends with a "dead man" called Dennis, Bree begins to lose her cool. Can Dennis stop Bree from interfering with the Jackal and stopping him from changing her, or is it all too late?_


	2. Chapter One: Living With The Nuclear Fam

_PLOT: BEFORE THE CARTER'S ARRIVAL IN THE HILLS_

_Amanda is the niece of Tom, the worker at the gas station and he takes her to live with him after her parents deaths. She had a really bad attitude and many issues with her behaviour before she moved with her uncle - which has since improved since moving to the middle of nowhere._

_But one day he decides it's best for her to go and live with the family when he knows he's in poor mental health. One thing he didn't plan on is for her to get closer and closer to a certain mutant._

_Hade's clan is close, and can Lizard keep Amanda safe?_

_Family, murder, love and kidnap ensue. Could it all end in tears and blood, or will she finally get the happy ending she deserves?_

**Chapter One: Living With The Nuclear Family**

"Wait, why can't I stay here?" I questioned innocently as my uncle handed me my rucksack before helping me get it on. "I don't want to go."

"I know you don't, but it's safer for you to go with Jupiter. You'd be out of trouble there-"

"But I've been good. I haven't been in trouble," I whimpered as Jupiter gripped my shoulder. My uncle looked away from me. "please, I want to stay here with you."

"Come on," Jupiter's deep voice rumbled in my ear as he pulled me to walk by him. I struggled, whining in frustration, not wanting to go. "Amanda, come on." He knew I was upset and there was a slither of concern in his voice as I continued to struggle to get away. My uncle left me. He walked back to the gas station closed the door behind him. I looked up to Jupiter, my vision blurred by tears as I decided to follow him. I gripped the straps of my rucksack as I walked a head of him, looking around to him every once in a while to make sure he was still there and there I was headed the right direction.

I had to admit, I did like visiting the family in the hills, but I never expected to be made to go live with them by my uncles' order. Uncle Tom was the only family I had left. He took me in to take care of me once I dropped out of school at 15. For the last four years of my life I felt as if I was really at home and he was really the one to look out for me; but I guess I was wrong. I turned back to Jupiter who was walking a few paces behind.

"We're nearly there, girl. It's okay." He assured as we both continued walking to a dirt road. I had no idea how long we were walking, but we were soon arriving at the test village where the family lived and survived.

I walked through the empty fake streets with him and swallowed hard as he followed not too far behind. I turned back every one in a while still, just checking he was following behind when I walked on too far a head for my own comfort. I continued to walk on for a few more minutes but fell frozen as his voice bellowed my name. I turned, and saw him entering a house to his right. I raced up to him and entered at a slow speed looking around.

Big Mama was parked in her arm chair facing the television. I looked over to Pluto who had a huge smile on his face as I entered. I smiled back as him as Jupiter closed the door. I had been here many times before, and I had stayed until late - really late - but knowing I would be living here felt strange…awkward. I watched as Jupiter sat in the chair besides Big Mama while Pluto crept out he back door. I looked around and let out a little sigh.

"Um…Jupiter, I might go for a little walk." I told him. He looked up at me a nodded.

"Don' go too far. You leave your bag 'ere if ya want." He told me, motioning me to leave my heavy bag in the next room. I made my way through the archway and placed it in the doorway before I made my way back outside. I wasn't here for five minutes and I already missed 'home' with Uncle Tom. I wanted to go back, and have my own bed and own food, my own room. But I knew I couldn't. Being under Jupiter's control there was no way back. When he made his mind up I was to live with him, he really made his mind up with no second guess. I walked down the middle of the road and rolled up the sleeves to my hockey top as I sat on a set of swings outside a house. I looked up at the clear skies before dropping my head down in my hands. I tried hard not to but tears slowly trickled down my cheeks as a shadow grew before me.

"Wha's wrong?" A smell voice stuttered. Ruby. I looked up and saw concern in her misshapen face as she crouched before me. I shook my head not wanting to speak. "Amanda, why you cry for?" I looked up at her once more and rubbed away the tears.

"I'm confused. I don't understand why Tom wanted me to come and live here away from him." I sighed as she sat besides me.

"I though' you like comin' visit us, Amanda." She choked. I nodded and smiled.

"I do like coming here, but I thought I found someone to take me in. I mean, I thought I found a home." I explained, looking down at my trainers.

"_Ruby, come on, you too Amanda dinner's ready!" _We both turned and saw Jupiter standing by the house the family ate in. I looked back to Ruby and smiled weakly, trying to convince her I was okay, but she knew otherwise. We climbed to our feet and silently made our way to the small house where they were already eating what looked like bird of some sort. I sat between Lizard and Pluto while Ruby sat opposite besides her mother and father.

I ate the meal in silence, just wanting to finish and turn in for the night, but the evening just seemed to drag on. I pushed the plate aside leaving just a few slices of meat before giving a long stretch. I had more than enough; it was far too filling for me to finish. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I caught Lizard glaring at me.

I watched him closely as he pushed a slice of bird in his mouth wit his grubby fingers, his eyes locked on me as he chewed. I shuffled in my seat, trying to ignore his glare, but his piercing blue eyes were too much to ignore; I glanced up at him, pushing my hair away from my face and smiled weakly. His eyes were still set on me. We had been staring at each other for a good few minutes now until he grinned slightly, menacingly, mockingly. I smiled back politely and watched as he pushed more food in his mouth. Looking away, I sighed before glancing up at Jupiter who had long since finished his meal.

"Um…where am I going to sleep?" I asked, rather bravely. "I mean, what house or room?" I asked, looking from Big Mama to Jupiter. Jupiter simply shrugged.

"You can sleep wher'ver. I thin' Pluto an' Lizard have' spare bed." He told me looking to the two. I glanced to the two who nodded, still eating. "It's tha house at tha en' of road." He told me, refreshing my memory on where the two stayed. I took my bag from the room I left it in earlier, and headed outside. Walking down the empty road, I soon came to their house. Pushing open the door, I shuddered as the hinges squalled. Walking through, I caught my breath and gagged. I stank of I don't know what… it was a musky mixture of flesh and body odour.

These guys never cleaned. It was a tip with random junk of people who fell their victims.

I placed my bag under the broken coffee table between the couch and the TV which I was surprised still worked at the amount of filth collecting on it. I didn't really want to get on the wrong side of either of them by taking a bed; I decided it would be better for me to take the arm chair tucked away in a dark corner of their room. I wandered into the darkness of their bedroom and looked at the rotting two beds pushed on either side of the room. I climbed on the chair and dropped down rolled down the sleeves of my Anaheim Mighty Ducks Hockey shirt and bought my knees to my chest once I changed from my green cheer skirt to my PJ bottoms. I curled up in the chair and as I dazed up at the sky, my body slipping into a long restful yet dreamless sleep.

I was awoken only once that night when Lizard and Pluto stormed in, yelling and laughing at each other. They soon hushed after a short while and passed out into a sleep on their beds.


	3. Chapter Two: Know Your Enemy

_I'm sorry about the slow updates! I know I promised they'd be up daily but I've had to go to hospital on a personal matter of health. I'm back now and the chapters due will be uploaded within the next few hours! __J_

_This chapter is graphic. An attempted sexual assault takes place. Trigger warnings are given. _

**Chapter Two: Know Your Enemy**

I awoke the next morning with a long stretch as the sunrise poured through the dusty window. Craning my neck around the room, the two boys slept soundly in their beds; Lizard was sprawled out opposite me, snoring weakly. Pluto was curled up in a child-like fashion, clenching tightly to the thin blanket in his large fists. I couldn't help but grin at how different they were.

Standing quietly, I gave my aching back a crack, stretching my arms high above my head; the chair started out comfortable that night, but I'd have to find an alternative sleeping spot. That chair would do my back no good at all. Collecting my rucksack from where I'd left it, I took it into the bathroom with me.

Stripping from the clothes I wore, I turned on the taps in the small sink. Cold water. Then again, what else was to be expected. A spa and bubble bath?

Once refreshed and spruced up, I took a long look at my reflection. My tangled hair pushed away from my face, revealing my natural tan; my face was no longer grubby or grimy with dirt - when I lived with Tom, having a wash was a luxury. Glancing down at my body, I nodded in approval; a simple pair of denim shorts and a white vest - it was too hot for much more. Before re-entering the room to put my bag away, I slipped on my white trainers. Lizard shot up as I opened the door to leave and looked across to me; slipping on a red cardigan I faced him.

"Where the fuck you goin'?" He asked as his eyes focused on me. I shrugged.

"Just for a walk," I told him flatly, running my fingers through my hair. Pluto rolled over and snored loudly, beginning to wake up. "you don't expect to me to stay here all day?" I asked with a little smile.

"Yeah…" He said, more or less meaning 'whatever'. I knew I had to find out what they were doing today before I got too curious, or yelled at for not being with them.

"What are you doing today, Liz?" I asked, as I stood in the open door way. He began to grind his teeth at what I called him and I knew it really hit him, and I knew I shouldn't have called him it.

"Go 'untin' proba'ly. Wha's it to you, bitch?" He asked. I looked at him with a frown.

"I was only asking, jeeze!" I shouted. "I wanted to know if you needed any help with whatever you were going to do."

"I don' need your 'elp, whore."

"What is it with the name calling? I'm going to be living here; I at least want to get along with you." I hissed.

"Haven' you go' a walk?" He asked, nudging me to the door.

I made my way outside once more and sat back down on the swing I sat at last night. I dropped down on the rusty swing, and dropped my head back into my hands. There was nothing to do here other than sleep, eat, and maybe catch a tan.

A heavy pace a footsteps was quickly approaching, crunching on the dirt behind me. Turning, I saw Jupiter. I smiled weakly as he stood besides me.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, glaring down at me. I shrugged.

"I slept good. A nice night's sleep." I lied, my back still aching. He smiled at me before leaving me alone on the swing set. "Um, Jupiter, you don't suppose I might be able to help out with anything, do you? I feel a bit useless just sitting here." I asked. He smiled; probably happy I wanted to help him and his family.

"Sure. You can 'elp Lizard 'unt." He told me. I opened my mouth to object and try to change my mind, but before I could get a word in he was gone. I muttered curses to myself after offering to help. I soon decided it would be time to find Lizard to join him before he left.

Walking back to the house, I saw Lizard walking up the road with his spike chain dragging behind him. "Hey, Lizard!" I shouted. He turned and let out a grunt when he saw it was me. He put his hand in the air as if to wave good bye but I refused to leave. I raced along side him and smiled. "Jupiter told me I have to help you." I told him once I was walking by him. He looked at me quickly before looking away, ignoring what I had said - or trying to at least. "Hey!" I shouted, nudging him. He turned to look at me and for a moment it looked as if he wanted to raise his fist to hit me.

"What?" He snapped.

"I have to help."

"I heard ya the first time, whore." He hissed with a devilish grin. I looked at him and grabbing his shoulder, I stopped him in his steps. "What the-?"

"I don't like this any more than you do, but I'm here now, and I'm going to help whether WE like it or not, and we're just going to have to deal with it!" I told snapped. He glared at me for a moment, almost stuck for words.

"Wha' tha fuck is wrong wif' ya? You fink' its kay to talk ta me like tha'?!" He growled, glaring at me. I simply glared back, not stepping down. He rolled his eyes before backing off. "Bitch." He muttered before walking on. I glared up at him and the journey to wherever we were going to hunt was silent. I soon saw what we had come out here for - coyotes.

He knelt down behind a rock and pulled my hand, forcing me to fall down with him. I looked over to him and he always had a weak heart for hurting animals; and they didn't do it for food, it was all for sport of the meat and warmth from the fur. I felt sick as without warning he shot one of the males through the chest as the others fled. I gazed over to them and recovered quick from the sickening feeling as he yanked me to my feet as he quickly rose and dragged me behind him.

"You want to 'elp, take the back legs, I'll take the front." He told me, motioning me to take the back legs of the dead creature. I held them tightly before heaving them up as he took the front. I walked behind him, struggling to keep grip on the legs as we walked on; with each step it felt as if it was getting heavier; either that he was letting go slightly to make it harder for me. I muttered curses to myself again, but he soon caught on.

"Whose an idiot?" He asked out of the blue.

"No one." I told him flatly. He looked at me knowingly. "What's it to you?" I barked as he continued to walk on ahead.

"Nothin' at all, hot stuff." He smiled to himself.

"Just call me that again…" I murmured.

"Wha'? Hot stuff?" He asked turning to face me.

"That's it!" I dropped the coyote and walked on ahead, leaving him to drag it along on his own. I ignored as he called me to carry on helping him but I refused to let him push me around the way he way was. I looked back to him once I removed my red cardigan. I flashed a cheeky smile and watched as he struggled to drag along the coyote alone. I turned and continued walking, keeping the same distance between him and me.

But suddenly from nowhere a force pushed me down to the dirt, pushing my face down. A sharp pain stabbed at my arm, pulling at back like a wing of a fly. I tried hard to kick away who ever it was but they only pulled my arm further.

The great weight was suddenly lifted - by Lizard. I rolled over on my back and climbed to my feet - it was an unfamiliar face who attacked me. I gazed down my wounded arm as Lizard began to beat him. But even with Lizard's strength and agility, it wasn't enough. With one blow to the face Lizard was made too weak to battle on. The mutated being leapt at me once more and I had to use more strength than I knew I had to be able to keep him off me. I gripped his neck, pushing him away from my face as saliva dripped from his chapped and dry lips before he tried to bite me again.

He knelt up and began to beat my face, punching me again and again. I lay beneath him panting and coughing; I couldn't fight back much more; and my pathetic attempted I make to escape he blocked with his large hands. His long deformed fingers traced up my thigh, resting on the button of my shorts.

My eyes snapped up at him when I saw the lust in his eyes. I began to kick and scream; pounding at his chest as knelt above me. I could feel his nails clawing at my denim shorts trying hard to rip them away; I stared over to Lizard and he was knocked out cold. I cried hard as he began to bite my neck, his hands pulling down my shorts. I never knew I could cry so hard. He hit me once more; blood splattered from my lips as I tried to crawl away with my remaining energy but nothing could match his strength. My body was growing weaker and weaker as he began to unbuckle his ripped shorts. I screamed louder, wishing Lizard would wake up but there was no response. He gripped my breasts so tightly in his large hands I had no option but to keep still it hurt so badly.

"No! No!" Please!" I sobbed as he held me by the throat and positioned himself, tearing away the rest of the fabric "No! Lizard!" I screamed as I looked over to him.

Suddenly Lizard's eyes shot open to see me under the mutant above me. Clenching my eyes, I let out a blood curdling cream; Lizard pounced on the mutant, ripping him away from he. Lizard grabbed his throat tight and I watched the monster choke, breathing hard for air. I recovered from the fear and pain quick, but not in time to help Lizard for he had already beaten him black and blue, suffocating him.

Rising slowly to my feet, I struggled for balance, my legs shaking uncontrollably. Tears stung my eyes as I looked away from the beast, struggling to stand. Lizard glared at him, his breathing hard. I watched as the mutant stranger ran, limping as he did, into the wilderness of the desert. Tears slowly trickled down my scratched cheeks when I looked down to the bite wound on my arm. My legs were bruised and sore with the nail marks and I was a mess covered in blood.

Lizard looked over to me and looked as if he was going to smile but when he caught sight of my tears he seemed startled. He stood silent for a moment, just watching me - but only for a moment before pulling me towards him in a hug.

Not asking a single question, I held him tightly, not wanting to let go. We stood there for what felt like hours but were only a few moments before he pushed me away from the hug, holding my shoulders. I looked away from him but he gently held my chin to turn my face to look at him.

"Are ya alright?" He asked; his tone different, his expression concerned. I looked up at him and nodded a tiny nod. Suddenly I caught sight of the blood running from his bloody nose and clef lip. I dug my hand in my pocket and pulled out a tissue. I dabbed away the blood and ran it over his lips. He forced a smile as the tissue dabbed his mouth and he moved away my hand as he looked away from me.

"Th-thank you." I stammered, causing his shining blue eyes to look in mine. "Thank you. Without you…I'd have been…" He sighed heavily and knew how frightened I was. He wrapped his hand around my shoulders and leaving the body of the wild dog in the dirt he guided me back to the town.

It was a long and painful walk, but I was soon arriving at Lizard's and Pluto's 'house', where he sat me down on his bed before locking the door to speak to Jupiter. He was gone for almost an hour, and by the time he had come back I had changed from my ripped and dirty clothes into my PJ bottoms again and a pink night shirt.

He told me that Jupiter said I was to stay in tonight and bathe my injuries, and that I was to stay with Lizard while Pluto slept in the spare bed in the next room which was originally meant for me; Lizard was to protect me.

I sat on the edge of Lizard's bed and he joined me. "Come on, get ta bed. You need a earl' nigh'." He told me, trying to pull me up. I rose to my feet and taking my rucksack with me I held it tight as I curled up on Pluto's bed. I didn't want to move. I bought my knees to my chest, and stopped myself from crying as Lizard threw a blanket over me.

"Um…Lizard?" I called. He looked up at me curiously. "Thank you. Thank you, for looking out for me." He nodded and smiled.

"Wha' makes ya think I was goin' to let 'im do that?" He asked as he sat on his bed. I shrugged. I didn't know what to say.

"You were knocked out." I told him with a weak smile. He smiled back before resting down on his bed. For the first time ever, he was showing a side I never saw. A side that I thought he didn't even have. He seemed so caring, and as if he wanted to make sure I felt safe and that I was okay. And he didn't deserve the way I yelled at him earlier today. "Um…Lizard?" I asked. He looked up at me again. "Sorry, for shouting." I muttered, curling up to a tighter ball.

"Me, too."


	4. Chapter Three: No Pride

_There isn't very much to say about this chapter other than its short and sweet… so, let's crack on!_

**Chapter Three: No Pride**

I awoke the next morning to find Lizard sitting in the chair I slept in the previous night looking up at the sun just rising. I sat up straight and the creak of the bed caused him turn his attention to me. He smiled briefly before climbing to his feet.

"I'm going 'untin' with Pluto. Wha' were ya doing today?" He asked. I shrugged. '"Big Mama said ya can stay with her if ya want." He said as I pulled clean clothes from my bag. I nodded and smiled warmly.

"Is there a shower, here?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to a door. I made my way through and after turning on the water and stripped of my clothing, I climbed inside.

I was soon out and getting dressed, avoiding the bruises on my skin marked with his fingerprints. I yanked on my jeans and black tank top after tugging on my underwear. I walked back through to the bedroom where I saw him still sitting in the chair; he looked up at me and smiled before climbing to his feet once more.

"Did ya wan' me ta walk ya ta Big Mama's 'ouse?" I thought about it for a moment. "Well?" He asked, sounding slightly tougher as if he could tell I knew he cared. I shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, if you don't mind." I answered flatly.

I was soon walking out of the door with him and down the long streets of the model village and before arriving at Big Mama's house I asked a question which was playing on my mind. "Um…Lizard? Who was that?" I asked breaking the silence. He only remained silent. "Who was he who attacked me?" I asked.

"It was Ed." He replied. "He try to kill Papa Jupiter, so we banish 'im because we couldn't kill 'im." He told me. I had been living here for several years, and all the time I had known them I had never heard of Ed. I walked on by his side, feeling safe in his presence. Without him yesterday I would have been raped. Or worse, a lot worse than a beating.

"Okay." I muttered, as we drew to the door of Big Mama's house. I turned to step inside but he stopped me by gripping my shoulder. I turned to face him and he smiled as he looked up and down me slightly. It looked as if he opened his mouth to speak, but instead ran off as Pluto walked by. I watched as he ran off, not looking back at me before entering Big Mama's house.

Within second she was out of her chair and holding me in her arms, hugging me tightly.

"Are you okay, Amanda?" She asked as she broke away. I nodded and forced a smile. "Did he 'urt you?"

"Kind of, yeah. But if Lizard weren't there, he would have done a lot more than give me a few cuts and bruises."

"My boy done good yes'day. Heaven knows wha' he'd done if he not protect you."

I sighed heavily before sitting down with her; I dropped on the couch and watched the repeats of the old TV shows before she smiled at me. I knew she was thinking something she shouldn't.

"What?" I asked, with a little smile hoping to pull whatever was making her laugh out of her.

"Nothin', sweet'eart. Nothin' at all." She smiled, lying through her back teeth as she continued to watch the television. I asked her again what she was laughing at. "It's just… I saw the way you and Lizard were lookin' at each other the other nigh'…" She grinned.

"What?" I was confused by her statement.

"And then 'ow you two both go of huntin', rather than him and Pluto going out to hun'… and then 'ow he defends you until he can't fight an'more… and then 'ow he insists on letting' you sleep in Pluto's bed. And the way you two were smiling and glaring at each other." She told me, shuffling comfortably in her seat, her eyes locked on the television.

"Okay, stop there. There is nothing at all going on between Lizard and I." I told her firmly. She laughed slightly.

"You only give daggers when you're flirting, and you were doing a lot of it, lovely." She sighed with a smile before turning back to the television.

I did not like Lizard! I mean, he was a vile, repulsive self centered-killer! Not to mention he was crude and a bully in every way! He was always pushing someone around or pushing them away. Always finding a little excuse to hurt somebody. Always trying to get in the mind of someone….looking after them. Giving them daggers across the table, tucking me up in bed—

What the hell?! She was playing with me now and she knew exactly what I was thinking. She knew she was getting to me. "I don't like him." I told her flatly. She looked at me slightly dazzled. "I do not like him." I repeated.

"I didn' say that," She commented, not even looking away from the television this time. I looked at her with a frown of confusion on my face. I suddenly realized what she meant. "If an'thin', it somefin' we all notice' recently, since we told 'im you'd be livin' 'ere. He's been a bit differen'. Not such a menace." She looked away from the television, watching me think it through. It hit me.

"Eugh! No way! He doesn't like me!" I cried. "That's disgusting!"

"You said it love, not I." She smiled as she turned her head to focus on me. "I didn' say a word."

"But you were thinking it," I told her, raising my eye brow. A smile spread across her face as I began to argue on her thoughts. "I do not like Lizard, Lizard does not like me!" I told her. But then a sudden thought played on my mind. "At least I think I don't like him…" I muttered. Her smile suddenly faded for a second but soon she burst out laughing. I turned and there I saw him.

My ears burnt a bright shade of red. Gazing up at Lizard, I glared back at Mama. She didn't even warn me he was there. I turned back to Lizard and he only pointed to me, his mouth hung open as he pointed to his chest, unable to speak. I didn't know what to say. My heart sank in my chest, and my lower lip trembled broken words. I couldn't speak.

"Wha?" He asked, still shocked. It was the only word he could muster. I could feel my heart in my throat as I tried to find the words to answer him. I gazed up at him and he simply glanced down to me and to Big Mama. He went to speak but before he could slip in another word I brushed past and out of the house.

I ran down the dirt road through the test village, tears running down my cheeks as I dropped down behind a broken down car. I sat there for God knows how long, moaning in self-pity at the secret revealed.

I didn't even know I had those feelings for him until I splattered out those words for him to hear. I always hated him.

Ever since I came here I dreaded going to stay with the family because I knew he was there; but as we grew older, I began to understand him more, realise the way his mind worked.

"Hey" A voice echoed. I screamed loudly when I heard and saw Ruby standing by me. "sorry. Didn' mean ta make ya jump." She told me with her stutter. "Why you crying?" She questioned.

"It's nothing. Just a stupid guy." I told her, whipping away the tears. She sat besides me and knew I was lying. She asked again why I was crying. "It's nothing, Ruby. Like I said, just a boy. A big, stupid boy."

"Who?" She asked curiously. I looked away. I felt an unbelievable amount of shame. Everyone thought I hated him, and I acted like it.

When he saved me yesterday, he hugged me so tightly and so protectively. When he looked after me last night I was so wrapped up in my own fear and nothing even happened other than a few scratches and bruises and he got himself knocked out trying to help me to make sure I was unharmed. I felt like such a jerk. I wasn't happy of the fact that I needed to have someone look after me every moment of the day, but if he wasn't there to look out for me, I probably wouldn't be here now.

"Who?" Ruby asked again breaking my line of thoughts. I looked at her and sighed. She could tell I really didn't want her to know. "Does 'e know?" I nodded. I felt pathetic. "Does 'e like you?" I shrugged. I felt worse.

"Not only did I like someone and they knew I did, but I didn't even know if they liked me back." I spoke quietly, ashamed. "And that's something I not proud of."

I didn't just think that! I just admitted to myself I liked him. This couldn't be happening. It was him…him..._Lizard!_


	5. Chapter Four: Coming Clean

_Well a new chapter up. I hope the last one was okay, and I know I kind of like this one. But be warned there is some strong language in this one but Lizard makes up for it. Oh yeah, this chapter is told in Lizard's POV before you go on and read and get confused. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Four: Coming Clean**

"Wha the hell jus happen'd?" I shouted at Mama when Amanda fled outside. She smiled up at me and turned back to the television. "Mama, talk ta me." I snapped at her. She span her head and looked up at me, a frown across her face.

"How dare ya talk ta me like tha'! God 'elp ya if ya father were 'ere and 'e 'eard ya shout a' me!"

"Mama, talk to me. Wha' was tha' about'?" I ignored her threats, forcing the answer out of her. She rested back in her seat, a smile stuck like Velcro to her face.

"You might 'ave a little admirer." She told me. I looked at her and felt sickened. Why would a beautiful, cherry haired, jade eyed young woman have a "thing" for a _freak _like me?

Storming out of the living room, I left Mama alone as I headed to the door where I heard Big Brain's slurred words in the next room.

"I'm surprised, you haven't had that bitch for yourself, already," He slurred. I pushed open the door and glared at him. "that whore, will soon have it coming." He panted heavily, his large brown eyes focusing in me. Stepping in the door way, I growling at him as I entered his room. "Are you too scared? Do you want the taking of her virginity to be what she wants?" Running full speed into the room, I wrapped my fingers around his swollen throat.

"Shu' up ya bastard! Shut tha fuck up!" I screamed, holding my face close to his, my grip tightening.

"So, you do have feelings for the wrench." He told me between breaths. No one could blame me for anything that might have happened. I raised my hardened fist above him as his eyes widened in fear. "You only stopped Ed yesterday, because you want to do it first."

"_Lizard!" _I turned and there stood Papa, his face lit in rage. "Wha' tha 'ell is goin' on?!" Charging at full speed, he pinned me against the wall. "Tha' girl is in my care, a'd if any'ing' 'appens to her or upse's 'er, I'm 'eld responsi'le!" He roared. I tried to pull away from him or knock him off, but he was too strong for me. "Do ya understan' tha'?!" I nodded simply. He repeated himself louder and clearer.

"Yes!" I shouted. He dropped me from his grasp and glared at me as I stood up straight. I wasn't going to let him push me around when he didn't even understand what happened.

"If you raise ano'er 'and to a member of tha family or tha' girl, I'll raise ma hand ta you. Now get, Cyst and Pluto bought back a body. Go make dinner." I made my way out of the house, not looking back.

Not only the fact that Papa J shouted at me and threatened me, but the fact Big Brain made me think what I did!

I didn't know what I thought of her: on one hand I wanted to beat her senseless like I did anyone; but on the other I wanted to help her - protect her.

I stormed down the dirt road and watched as Ruby stood up and walked away from a beat up blue little car. She ignored as I brushed past her before she entered the house she called home. I continued to walk, not taking any notice of what she had walked away from, but suddenly heard it from where she previously sat. Sobbing.

I peered over and saw the red head sitting there, her head buried in her hands. She was crying her heart out.

I rested my hand on the hood of the car she sat behind, her tearful eyes looking up at me. I had never seen such a beautiful girl crying so hard. I walked around the car and crouched in front of her. I felt like such an idiot. I always hated 'affection', and 'love'. It was all nonsense. But she needed someone right now.

"Wha's wron'?" I asked, cupping her face in my hand. Suddenly it hit me. She was crying. She was really crying. Anytime I saw a girl cry I always laughed. Like my recent victim, she was begging me not to hurt or kill her. I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. This time it was different.

I looked into her big green eyes as a fresh tear escaped, and studied her. Her freckles were glowing on her tanned skin and her thick cherry red hair brought out the fierce shade of green in her eyes.

"What do you care?" She snapped, pulling away. "It doesn't matter to you. Nothing does and you know it." I glared at her, controlling my anger as I pulled away my hand. Another tear ran down her cheeks, down her ruby lips. The salty tears looked so… juicy.

"If I didn' care why tha fuck would I ask?" I questioned with an involuntary smug grin. She looked at me, her lips trembling broken words. "Now, are ya goin' ta explain?" I asked teasingly, knowing her secret.

"What is there to explain?" She asked as she rubbed her nose dry. "You know everything!" She stumbled to her feet, her teary eyes glaring at me. She turned to leave and I couldn't hold back any more.

Raising with her, I grabbed her arm. Before she could slip another word out, I pulled her close and crashed my lips against hers. The salty tears tasted bitter sweet against her dark lips. She struggled for a moment, trying to break away from me, but she soon stopped and stood still, kissing me back softly. I loved it when people done this, leaving me in complete control.

Suddenly as she kissed back with a stronger force, something clicked. I didn't want to do this for the sake of doing it. I didn't want to do it to make her shut up. I felt the need to taste her lips, taste her tears and kiss away her pain. I wanted to be the one to caress her lips and mouth in this way. I wanted to be the one to hold her tightly and keep her safe.

She broke from the kiss and gazed up at me. She didn't know what to do or say. Perfect.

"What was that for?" She choked at last, panting slightly. I could only shrug, and remain silent.

"_Lizard, go get with tha' dinner!" _I turned and there I saw Papa J. I let out a frustrated moan when I remembered I had to begin carving the meat. I took several steps backwards and smiled devilishly before turning to head into the 'slaughter house'.

It was a hard afternoon working, but it was soon over and I was soon seated besides Ruby and Pluto, while Big Brain sat opposite having Big Mama feed him like the deformed baby he was.

The whole meal I glared at her, clenching my knife tightly as my eyes wandered over to her every so often, lust taking over. I couldn't help but let my eyes freely fall over her curvaceous form. She was a slim build, but every inch of her was curvy and soft. Her hips were wide and breasts large, with a great pair of long legs… I could just imagine feeling her legs locked around my waist as I fucked her senselessly.

Catching my lustful stare, she gave a long awkward stretch, pushing her plate away.

"Wha's wron' with ya?" Papa J asked when she yawned.

"I'm just tired. I have a bit of an upset tummy." She whined as she placed the plate in the soapy water of the sink. "I might have an early night. Good Night." She said before leaving. I watched as she left and turned back to lick my plate clean.


	6. Chapter Five: Blood, Sex, and Booze

_This chapter is complete lemony goodness. Wait for the next chapter/skip to the next chapter if your not interested. Its rated M for a reason!_

**Chapter Five: Blood, Sex, and Booze**

Muttering angrily to my self, I kicked a lose rock on the path as I made my way to the house I called home. I didn't have a stomach ache - if anything, I felt great! I just couldn't deal with Lizard's creepy staring much more. Wrapping my arms around myself tightly, I sighed as I walked on.

Soon arriving at the small house, I pushed open the door and made my way through to the bathroom; my pyjama's from the night before were where I left them, on the broken towel rack by the shower.

Kicking off my clothes, I looked down at the bruises. They were healing nicely, but they were still visible; the cuts and scrapes were nothing more than dry skin. Standing straight, I looked in the dusty mirror above the sink; my skin was clear from any grime, and my eyes were clear, but I couldn't help but feel dirty. Spalshing my face with the cool water, I sighed as I dried myself before pulling on my pink pyjamas bottoms and shirt.

Dropping down on the bed, I curled up tightly into the blankets. I felt like a fool in love. His kiss was so hungry, yet so soft and gentle against my lips. I couldn't work it out. One minute we were yelling and screaming at each, and the next he was kissing me. He was…different. A side to him that showed he cared.

I had feelings for him. It was no use hiding it from myself. How much I told others I loathed him, I felt something stronger than the hate. Something what was growing so stronger I had to admit it now or suffer later when it would be too late.

Suddenly my thoughts were stopped as the door opened. I looked up to see who had entered and saw it was Lizard. Pluto had clearly found other things to do to entertain himself.

"You 'kay, girl?" He asked, tilting his head to the side to get a closer look at me. He'd been drinking. The booze on him stank out the whole room. He sat down on the foot of his bed besides me and smiled. "I though' ya had a 'tummy ache'?" He asked.

"I did." I lied, not looking at him.

"And I though' ya were goin'a bed early?"

"I am in bed."

"Well, why ya still awake?" He was getting on my nerves now.

"What is this, 21 Questions?!" I sat up and glared at him. He glared back, a menacing smirk across his lips. I shuffled back a little but before I could move away much more, his hands were latched to my shoulders pulling me into another kiss. I instantly kissed him back, not wanting to hide it anymore, not from him. I wanted him. I wanted to be near him and with him.

Pinning me down on the bed, he grinned against my lips when he forced his hardening groin against me. It was a long silent kiss, but it was soon broken when he pulled away. He glared down at me, and leaning above me he began to kiss and caress my collar bone with his tongue; his face remained expressionless as he ran his fingers down between my breasts, before cupping them gently. I winced in pain as he squeezed my breasts tightly, watching my wriggle in pain as his fingers dug into my remaining bruises.

Caressing my cheeks with the his fingers, he my face aside an began to kiss and gently bite my neck. He lips tracked down my throat, kissing my racing pulse as his fingers began to unbutton my night shirt. I gazed into his blue eyes as he knelt above me; running my hands down his waist pulling his crotch closer to mine. I began to unzip his tatty trousers as his fingers ran up the inside of my thighs. My legs began to buckle when his long fingers began to massage my heat; I frowned up at him began to moan when his movements became rougher and faster. Pulling myself up to him, I began to kiss and bite his neck, my body needing his.

"Ya so fuckin' wet…" He muttered, pulling his hand away and smelling his fingers. It wasn't enough, I needed more. He grinned wickedly at me as he pulled down my bottoms and stripped me off my shirt. Holding my breasts tightly, he took a nipple to his mouth, his other hand rubbing my wet cunt; I chewed on my lower lip, holding back my screams.

Ripping away from me, I kicked off his tattered jeans and vest before jumping back on me. Taking my hand, he guided it down to his throbbing cock, motioning my hand to rub and massage him. It was huge… considering he hand such a slim build, he was certainly well endowed. I looked down at it, and let my free hand wander down my pussy, playing with my sensitive flesh. He smiled, and watched me fuck myself for him, not daring to interrupt me. "Ya, keep doin' that, 'Manda. Make yaself hot 'nd wet for Lizard."

Rubbing my clit and opening gently, I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He knew I needed it but would do nothing but watch. Rubbing myself harder, I began to pant hard, my legs shaking. His eyes became shifty, scanning my body. His need was as strong as mine.

With one hand holding tightly to my breast, he slapped my hand away from my cunt and began to torment my opening with his thick cock. Inch by inch he began to push himself in, and I couldn't help but squirm under him; he held my body still, swallowing hard as he slowly penetrated.

"Fuck… ya so tigh'…" He grunted; I gazed up at him, my vision blurred. Kneeling over my body, he brought his lips to my ear. "Scream."

Without warning, he slammed his full length into me. Screaming, hoping the pain would subside, he continued to thrust into me.

Suddenly I felt it; the pain had stopped and with every thrust, my body became light; my legs began to tremble and I could barley catch my breath. He began to go even faster, my arms clenching around him he watched my body climax to my first orgasm.

I screamed loudly, not wanting to hold back anymore. My breathing was ragged, his cock still slamming deep inside my pussy; his hands dragged over my flesh, twisting and pinching at my nipples. Wrapping my legs around him, his eyes locked on mine. He started to thrust harder and faster, showing no mercy as his cock ventured deep inside. My throat began to run dry, my body trembling from orgasm after orgasm.

Pulling himself out, he rubbed his cock over my opening, holding tightly to himself as he finished himself of, watching me fuck myself again for him. He suddenly finished and he knelt above me for a few moments before collapsing on top of me.

My breathing began to steady as his did, too. He ran his fingers through my short hair and leant up on his elbows to look at me. His face was still expressionless as he continued to breathe heavily down my neck. His breath was so warm and fresh against my body it felt almost relaxing. I gazed up at him as he lips suddenly collided against my own. I kissed him back, more hungrily than I ever had before as he nipped at my bottom lip. I yelped slightly as he drew blood and he pulled away.

He looked down at me and smiled an evil grin before lapping up the fresh blood around my mouth. His eyes closed slightly as he bit down on my lower lip once more, his teeth resting.

It was a long night of on-and-off love making, but it was completely worth the lack of sleep.


	7. Chapter Six: Murder City

_I hope this chapters okay, and please, please, please can someone tell me how to convert my stories *puppy dog eyes*_

_This chapter is also pretty graphic, but only a short part! Just to note, the first part is in Amanda's POV. The second is in Lizards._

_Hope you enjoy…_

**Chapter Six: Murder City**

I slowly awoke the following morning to find myself curled up besides Lizard in his tiny single bed as the start of the sunrise poured through the window. I let out a soft stretch and looked up at him. His eyes were already wide and scanning me.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes. He shrugged.

"Na, no' really." He told me, running his hands up my hip, his eyes wandering over my body. I pulled away and smiled teasingly; I didn't have the energy to repeat last night. He glared at me, angered at the rejection before climbing of the bed.

He let out a long stretch as he stood up straight and smiled down at me. I admired his flat stomach as he rose with his stretch, admiring the hair trailing down from his belly button and to the line of his pants, but I quickly looked away when he caught my gaze. I looked away and blushed slightly as he looked down to his stomach, acting innocently as if he didn't know what I was looking at. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw a morphed face pressed up against the window.

I let out a scream when I realised it was Pluto peering in looking at us. I quickly covered my half-naked form with the sheet as an evil smile grew across his face. As Lizard passed the window he laid his heavy fist on the glass, causing Pluto let out a little yelp before running off. I laughed slightly at the siblings reaction, but was soon pulling on my jeans and a clean top after a quick wash. By the time I had finished dressing and washing, he had already dressed and was ready to go out and do something.

"_Lizard….Lizard!" _His walkie-talkie began to blast with Goggle's voice. "_Lizard!...we got us some comp'ny…four of 'em. Looks like they got a kid or two with 'em." _His voice echoed. Lizard snatched the walkie-talkie from the side and cleared his throat.

"'Kay, I'll be d'an there in a sec." He told him before putting it back down on the side. I looked over to him; he knew I always hated what he and his family had done, and I knew there was nothing I could do to change it. But the fact Goggle said there was a child this time…it tore me inside. Suddenly as I thought hard about the child I remembered my uncle.

We were so close, and I had accomplished so much by being with him…and he threw me out like I was a bottle from last Christmas.

"Wha's wrong wiv ya?" He asked me, when he saw the sadness in my eyes. "You miss your uncle?" He asked. I looked at him and made my way to the door. I turned to look at him and couldn't speak.

"More than ever." I whispered, knowing if I spoke any louder I would break down in tears. He studied me with concern in his eyes as he stepped up to me.

"Papa J won' be happy me tellin' ya this, bu' Tom was sick. Really sick. He's a crazy ol' bastard." He told me, caressing my cheek. "Don' ya go blamin' yaself for this. Your Uncle wan's wha's bes' for ya."

"What do you mean his sick?" I questioned, not sure I understood what he meant. He had always been strange, but I never knew he was sick.

"He's just… he always been ill. Bu' it was gettin' worse as 'e got older." He explained.

"Oh." It was all I could spit out. He looked away quickly as the door blew open. There stood Papa Jupiter with Pluto behind.

"Come on Lizard! We gotta ge' goin'!" Papa Jupiter shouted at him. He shot a look to him, and quickly left the room as Papa Jupiter looked over to me. "You 'kay, girl?" He questioned as he saw the sadness across my face. I shook my head brushing him off with a fake smile.

"Yeah, sure." I sighed, pondering what Lizard had said. He looked at me warily before walking out, slamming the door behind him. I sat back down on the bed and gazed around at the dirty sheet.

I pushed open the window by the bed and watched as Lizard and Pluto marched across the sand arguing and bickering before Jupiter separated them. I watched them slowly fade to the distance and rested against the wall.

"What are you doing, Amy? What are you getting into?" I mumbled to myself, hoping the answers would come to me. Suddenly there was a knock on the window from behind me. I turned and there I saw Ruby standing. She had a silver wrapper in her hands. She handed to me and I looked down at it. Pop Tarts. I smiled up at her as she climbed through the window.

"Are –ya r-rea-ready ta tell me who it?" She asked. I knew it was no use hiding it anymore, no matter how much I tried to hide it. I sat on the bed nearest the door and she joined me; she sat on her crossed legs and tore open the wrapper, handing me one. We sat in silence eating our breakfast; it would freak her out if I told her. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes more until I had finally decided to speak out.

"Lizard." I sighed. She looked at me, horrified. But the look soon whipped clean when she saw the plain expression on my face. "And I slept with him." I felt even worse. She was clearly shocked at what I had told her; she bit her bottom lip and looked at me, her eyes wide.

"So…?" She asked, trying not to make a big deal out of it. "If you like 'im and he like you, wha's tha 'arm?" She asked with a smile. She was right. We both felt the same way for each other. There wasn't anything wrong about it when I saw it like that - at least, I hope he did. I mean, he did kill people. But no one would know! He did kill and eat them, there was no evidence! He and his family destroyed their possessions or kept them so no one would know they were there, so it was a good plan to stop people going after them. It worked.

"I know Rubes, but I'm sure Tom didn't mean for this to happen."

"I don' think Tom meant for an'thin' to 'appen."

I nodded, sighing heavily. "Yeah. You're right."

She rested her hand on my shoulder and smiled weakly. "I goin'. Mama wants 'elp cook." She told me. She waved before climbing back out of the window. I rested back against the wall, and smiled to myself. I felt so much better when I realized how right she was.

She smiled weakly at me and dug her hand into the pocket of her floral dress. "I was gon' eat this, but you tellin' me tha' kinda pu' me off," It was a Pop Tart. "Besides, ya look 'ungry."

She was right. I was starved. I hadn't eaten properly since last night, and even then I didn't finished the meal properly.

"I'm going to go back to bed for a bit, I think. I'm feeling a bit tired." I sighed.

"No more foolin' 'round with Lizard." She smiled playfully. I grinned weakly, and sighed.

"Thanks, Ruby." I smiled, hugging her tightly.

"For wha?" She hugged back with a gentle squeeze. I shrugged as we pulled apart.

"Just thanks."

With that, we split our ways. She retreated to the house with Big Mama, and I soon returned to the house I'd been staying in myself.

Before I could get much further, a heavy pitter-patter of fast footsteps was quickly approaching from behind - spinning full circle, I saw it was none other than Lizard. He smiled gleefully at me, running his hand up my arm.

"How ya feelin', doll?" He asked, a weak grin across his face.

"Meh, feeling tired." I shrugged, yawning a little. I couldn't help but smile at the glimmer of the sun in his eyes as he's hand latched on mine.

"Why don' ya go 'ave a lay down?" He questioned, nodding his head to the house. Something didn't seem right… call if 'bad vibes', if you like. Something was strange about him. Something didn't fit.

"I was going to go back to bed for a bit-"

"_Amanda, I gotta talk to ya_." Before I could get another word out, Jupiter's booming voice cut me off. "Now." He hissed, dragging me away from Lizard and to my feet. I turned back to Lizard who only gazed at me as I was dragged off.

He led me into the house he shared with Big Mama. He pushed me roughly, knocking me to sit down at the table we ate dinner at. "Pluto, go get out. I gotta speak ta Amanda." He roared at Pluto who sat watching the television with Big Mama. Pluto looked up at him innocently and confused. "Now!" He shouted. Pluto suddenly raced to his feet and with no question he ran to the door.

Papa Jupiter turned to look at me, and sighed as he sat opposite me. Something was wrong- I could tell. "What's happened?" I asked, looking into his dark chocolate coloured eyes. He gazed across at me and with no hesitation he began to speak.

"Tom was found at the gas station, dead. 'E shot 'imself." He told me. My hand slapped across my mouth, hoping it was a sick lie. He took no notice of the pain running through me as he continued to speak. "Ruby found 'im in tha outhouse when she wen' ta get a top up on tha food." I looked to Big Mama who simply looked away.

"It's your fault." I whispered. He glanced up at me questioningly. "It's you fault. He always felt guilty about bringin' people way out here, he always told me, and now 'cause he sent someone else you pushed him over the edge! He always told me he hated having to lie!" I shouted, rising to my feet. He glared up at me unable to speak. I waited a moment for him to answer, but raced out and ran. I pushed open the door to a random home, and began trashing it.

Kicking and destroying every object, I forgot how good it felt to release my anger on things that couldn't feel. Just letting my anger flow out of me to destroy everything around me felt unbelievably good…I couldn't believe I had gone all this time without leaving a little bit of destruction in my path. I kicked my foot through the broken television screen, leaving a hole where the glass once was; I raised my fists to the window, smashing the pane before leaping on the sofa. Feathers flew in all directions as I screamed in anger. I was so angry, and was thrashing so much destroying everything, my body became weak. I dropped on the floor in the mess and shattered glass, screaming in hate. He couldn't have been one to do that. He just couldn't have killed himself.

"Wha' tha fuck?..." I heard a voice mutter as the door opened. I turned quickly and saw Lizard. He looked around, his mouth hung open in shock as I gazed up at him. My eyes were blurred by the tears as he ran over to me. "Wha' tha fuck did ya do?" He asked looking around. He had a little smile on his face at the mess I had made. I suppose I done good.

"I lost my temper. Tom -Tom's gone." I whimpered. He sighed.

"I know." He told me, as he tried to pull me into a hug. I glared at him and pushed him away as I climbed to my feet.

"You knew 'nd didn't tell me?!" I screamed glaring at him. He looked up at me speechless.

"I coudn' tell ya. Papa J was goin'a tell-"

"But still you knew!" I shouted once more. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tears streamed down my cheeks as he stood before me. He rested a hand on my shoulders and looked at me.

"I couldn't tell ya. I knew Papa J was goin'a tell but it'd of been my neck on the line- he'd kill me if I told you something. I told ya enough about Tom bein' ill. If I got banished or somin' like Ed, there'd be no one to look after you. No one 'ere would look after ya." He told me. "That'd kill me inside."

I didn't know what to say. Rather then letting me speak he pulled me into a warm and powerful hug holding me tightly in his strong arms. There were questions jolting back and forth in my mind. All of them I would never get an answer to - but I knew that right now I needed someone. I needed him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He held me tightly, holding me against him; caressing my head, he smiled into my hair. "Come on, lets get ya 'ands tended to."

o.o.o

"…But I want to go with you!" She continued to whine as I waited for Pluto. "Its so boring here! I want to go out with you guys. Please let me go with you." Suddenly as I opened my mouth to speak, Papa J interrupted - again.

"Course she can go. She wan's ta see wha' ya do," He smiled at her and then glared at me. "Keep 'er safe." Pluto abruptly came racing from the small home we all shared with his pick axe dragging by his side. Papa J studied us for a few moments, before gripping Pluto's and my shoulder and dragging us aside. "I'm lettin' 'er out 'cause a wha' 'appened with 'er Uncle yes'day; 'nd if she's as violent as you said Lizard, then we might' get new food on ta menu with 'er 'roun'." I glanced up at him and smiled slightly before turning back to Amanda who was too busy tying her boots on to want to listen in. He shoved my roughly to begin with the hunt on the people we stopped yesterday, and I was soon on my way with Pluto; he babbled on aimlessly about something or other, but I was too busy watching her walk on ahead.

She wore a pair of well fitting booty shorts, the thin black material clinging nicely to her well shaped arse, barley covering her butt cheeks; on her top half she wore a simple matching sports bra, her tits bouncing with every step she took - the outfit of course, complete with her knee high boots. She was sexy as fuck, and I could only imagine fucking her again like I did the other night. My eyes travelled over her curves, my mouth practically watering with every step she took.

"Where is it?" She suddenly called, breaking the silence when she turned back to face me. I pointed my finger a head, grinning when she caught my stare.

"Keep walkin'. No' even qua'er a mile." I told her. She smiled and continued walking. "Damn, she's fine…" I muttered to me self as I admired her form.

I grinned, and looked up at Pluto. His eyes were fixated on her perfect body too. His mouth was hung open, his eyes tracing over her. "Wha' tha fuck ya doin'?!" I hissed, punching him hard. He stopped, looking away and backing off. "Don' ya fuckin' dare look at 'er like that!"

"What tha?" I heard a voice yell -the pronunciation was weak - and it was Amanda. I raced up along side her as she stood on the edge of the hill behind the rocks. "A fuckin' truck! You stop a gypsy tuck?!" I smiled at her reaction.

"Wha did ya excpect, a group of girl scouts? "I grinned as I crouched, pulling Pluto down with me.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She asked as she crouched down. I smiled with her at her comment and we began to watch the gypsy truck Pluto and I destroyed yesterday. Turns out it wasn't a kid with them but it was a midget and a basic travelling freak show. Women in silk gowns with glass balls, men with fancy pants and capes with fire, jewellery and lots of it; typical gypsies. As we sat watching, I watched as Amanda edged closer and closer.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. They got dogs." I told her, as I pulled out my walkie-talkie when I saw two large cross breeds of Rottweiler. I gripped her hand and pointed to the barking dogs. We couldn't get to the people until the dogs wee cleared off. "Goggle, we got dogs down here. Get rid of 'em." I told Goggle through the walkie.

"_Okay, I'm on it." _Within moments, the dogs darted into the mountains, one after the other in single file as they headed in Goggles direction. The small man began to run after them, but soon gave up when his speed wasn't enough for the large dogs.

"One'a them big guys are bound ta walk on back ta where ever for help. Pluto, ya go after 'im. You on tha ova hand can 'elp wiv me." I told her, as i handed her a pistol I took from my last victim. I watched her grip it and as Pluto ran off. "Come'n. We gotta check 'em. See whose strong, weak." I told her. She knelt besides me closing the gap between us and looked down at the trailer and car.

There were two shorties for sure, and two women, an older guy and the strong lad Pluto went after. They didn't seem that much of a problem if Pluto took care of the other big guy, they were vulnerable.

"Can ya shoot that thing?" I asked her when I saw her looking at the pistol I held. She looked up at me quickly and nodded.

"Course. See something move, just keep pulling the trigger until it goes away." She smiled as I handed it to her. My eyes traced over her, licking my lips as I looked her up and down. The girl looked hot with a gun.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" I questioned. "Male or female?" She smirked at my questions before looking down at them. She opened her lips to speak, but a painful cry echoed in the distance. It was Pluto and the victim.

She smiled at me flashings her white teeth and I felt myself melt inside as she lent over the rock; I let my eyes wander over her round arse, and I couldn't help but lift my hand and stroke her firm backside; she took no notice of me. She let me trace my hand over her, running my hand up between her legs' the shorts were so tight, you could see the lips of her tight opening. I began to wonder if she realised, or if she knew and was tormenting my needs. Running my hand further up, I cupped her wet crotch in my hand; she snapped around and looked at me, biting her lower lip.

"So, why are ya wet?" I whispered. She answered simply by rocking her hips against my hand, making my hand rub her through the fabric. She held tightly to the gun, her breathing slowly getting faster. I could feel my pants becoming tighter, my fingers rubbing hard at her heat. She looked back at me, chewing on her lower lip as she held back a moan. She needed it bad. Her cunt was dripping. I grinned wickedly at her, watching her legs begin to tremble. She was so fucking hot when she needed it.

"Oh, shit…" She mumbled, pushing my hand away and hiding with me behind the rock.

"Wha is it?" I muttered.

"They seen us." She told me pointing to them. I glanced over at them and saw them looking at us, the elderly man crossing to the bottom of the hill.

"_Hey! Hey, hello! Can you help us, our car has broken down. We need help." _His voice was deep and began to draw closer. I looked her up and down and gazed at the gun.

"'Ere's your chance, 'Manda. Go shoot." I encouraged. She climbed to her feet and stood straight to look at the elderly man. She rose the gun and I could hear a slight gasp as I stood with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you!" His voice trembled as he tried to usher the women inside the truck. Before he could do anything, she pointed the gun to his chest and watched him freeze up. I smiled wickedly at him as she studied him. Fear was taking over him as we made our way down the hill, the gun still pointing at him. She glanced over to me, motioning me to grab him. I roughly pushed him down the rocks, blood escaping his old face as he rolled down the rocks to the bottom. "Ahh! Please, please don't hurt us!" I kicked him in the face with my heavy boot as I made my way to the two old gypsy women in the trailer. She had already taken care of the two shorites outside and I was left to the cowering old women inside. Dragging the man along with her, she threw the man inside with me and gazed at them. I smiled at her and pulled her close to me as she aimed the gun at the gypsy woman in the corner; she kissed me fiercely, our lips locked.

But suddenly Amanda screamed in pain into my mouth as the woman hit her hard with a china disc trying to escape. I pushed Amanda slightly and grabbed the woman's neck. The bitch made a huge mistake. I looked her up and down as my fingers dug into her old skin hanging around her neck. I frowned viciously and took the gun from Amanda. Suddenly she began to laugh weakly. I squeezed tighter, silencing her voice.

"Do you really think you can get away with this? Killing people in the hills." She panted. Amanda scratched her head in confusion as I held the gun to her head. The woman cried in fear, begging me not to shoot. "No! No, please I'm sorry! Please, please don't shoot! Please!"

"Look at me! Its no' poli'e ta no' look. Look at me! Look at me!...stupid bitch.." I grinned as her dark eyes gazed into mine. With one shot she was dead, and before shooting the man and remaining woman, I turned to Amanda. She leapt at me, forcing her mouth against mine. I kissed back but I tasted it as I kissed her.

I pulled away, and looked down at her soft flesh. Her lips were dripping red rubies from where that bitch struck her. I kissed away the warm blood and couldn't help but grunt at the sweetness. She kissed back, letting her hands wander down my chest, to my belt line; tracing my fingers around her hardened nipples, she pulled away and grinned wickedly, biting her lower lips. Without a word, she got on her knees and unbuckled my pants.

Later that night I found myself sitting besides Amanda at the table as Big Mama slumped down the fresh meat on out plates, while Goggle talked in aimlessly.

"What is he talking about?" She whispered, leaning over to me. I shrugged.

"Somein' 'bout rabies." I whispered. She giggled, and held my hand firmly before finishing her meal.

"So 'ow was tha 'unt t'day, 'Manda?" Jupiter asked her. She looked up at him after drinking her juice.

"It was good. Really good." She smiled in pleasure of the killings. Papa J smiled in satisfaction before pointing his fork to me.

"And did 'e look afta ya?" He questioned. I looked at him slightly shocked while confusion spread across her face.

"Of course he did. He was the best." She replied smiling at me.

"Whore…" I shot a glare at Big Brain as I rose to my feet, holding my sharp knife above him. Amanda sat across the table glaring at us. "Raped her yet, or is that for a special occasion?" He panted through his rotted teeth. I glared down at him and pushed the blade against his swollen face. Suddenly I realized what he said as I heard Amanda's chair squeak on the floor. Silence entered the room and I turned to face her as tears filled her eyes once more. "Yes, Amanda. He wanted you. He wanted your body for one purpose and if you weren't willing to give it to him he wouldt have taken it from you. He only stopped Ed so he could do it to you." She gazed at me, her expression blank. I held the knife tighter and turned back to him.

"You bastard!" I yelled in rage as I punched him hard in the face. I hit him several times over and over in anger as a force pushed me down. Papa J wrestled me to the hard wooden floor as Amanda fled from the room, Ruby not too long after. I looked up at Papa J who was practically holding me down on the ground.

I soon found myself being dragged to my room to face the crying Amanda. Her big green eyes were swollen in tears as she looked up at me. I felt my heart skip a beat when I realized what she had been doing all the hours I was left to fight with Papa J and Big Brain.

I looked down at her curled up form on the bed in the room, and I couldn't speak. I couldn't face it. It wasn't until the floorboard squeaked under my feet that she span to face me.

"Well, are you happy? Were you going to rape me if I didn't want you? Were you going to torture me?" She hissed, glaring at me.

"No. Big Brain got in my 'ead. I didn' wanna rape ya, I wan'ed you. I wan'ed ta be with you. Until I saw your green eyes with tears I wos a coward. I 'ad no reason, but then when I saw someone as beau'iful as you crying, I became a man. I don' wan' to hurt you, never 'ave, and never will. I did think of the consequences, but I never, ever did on purpose. Big Brain got in my head-"

Before I could finish speaking she threw her arms around me neck in a passionate hug, accepting my apology. I fell frozen for a moment as she hugged me tight, but my instincts soon kicked in and hugged her back. "I'm sorry." I sighed, realizing how wrong my thoughts were about her.

"It was in the past." She heaved a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told her.

That night I found myself laying besides her on my small single bed inhaling her cinnamon and mint scent as she breathed steadily ; he moonlight poured through the sheet of glass. She was so peaceful, and so relaxed and beautiful. She was perfect. I watched her slowly inhale the warm air around her as she wrapped her arms tighter around my hips. I took one last inhale of her freshly cleaned hair not too long before drifting to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
